Two Love (Repost)
by Yoori Michiyo
Summary: Kebahagiaan juga bisa di dapat dengan cara membahagiakan orang lain". Itulah yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mencintai Yunho, namun Yunho sudah memiliki kekasih. Yoochun yang mencintai Junsu diam-diam. Lalu bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun dan Changmin membahagiakan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, HoSu, ChangKyu and OC lainnya.
1. Chapter 1

Title : I'm not for You / YAOI

Chapter : Prolog

Author : Ny. Park a.k.a Little YooRi

Pair : Yunjae, YunSu,YooSu, ChangKyu dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY,M-PREG campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

.

.

"**KARENA KAU ADALAH SEBAGIAN HIDUPKU"**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

.

.

Perkenalkan aku Jung...ani... Kim Jaejoong. Aku merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran Dong Bang University yang baru lulus. Aku berada di Jeju untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari suamiku.

Yah, aku sudah menikah dengan seseorang lebih tepatnya seseorang yang tidak pernah mencintaiku bahkan mengakui anak yang telah aku kandung. Seharusnya aku tidak menikah dengannya. Seharusnya aku menolah perjodohan Haraboji dengan pengusaha itu. Lebih tepatnya pengusaha keluarga Jung. Mereka hanya menginginkan sebuah relasi karena perusahaan mereka akan bangkrut. Aku terpaksa menikah dengan anaknya.

Aku selalu menghormatinya sebagai suamiku. Aku selalu berharap dia mampu belajar mencintaiku sama sepertiku yang mampu mencintainya. Aku bahkan merelakan dia bersama dengan orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

**.**

**.**

**YUNHO POV**

**.**

**.**

Perjodohan itu yang membuatku tidak bisa menerima semuanya. Appa dan Umma-ku adalah orang tua yang sangat egois. Tidak sedikitpun mereka mendengarkan jerita hatiku. Aku dinikahkan paksa dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Sampai malam itu terjadi, Halmonie-ku mengusir Jaejoong karena aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah melakukan hubungan 'itu' bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Halmonie tahu jika aku selalu berada di luar kota karena urusan pekerjaan. Jadi, Halmonie mencurigai bahwa Jaejoong telah berselingkuh. Yah, aku memang jahat pada istriku sendiri. Bahkan kejahatanku tidak bisa di hitung lagi.

Sungguh aku ingin mengulang waktu. Aku ingin kembali pada saat aku dijodohkan oleh Jaejoong. Aku ingin belajar mencintainya. Ah, kenapa dia orang yang tidak aku undang dalam kehidupanku datang?

**.**

**.**

"Yun, aku merindukanmu" Ahra yeoja yang merupakan kekasih Yunho memeluknya.

"Eum..." Yunho hanya berguman dan melepaskan pelukkan Ahra.

Yunho kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dekat kamar tamu. Yunho membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang terkulai lemah.

"Jae..." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

Seulas senyuman keluar dari bibir hati Yunho. Yunho senang karena Jaejoong tengah mengandung anaknya. Yunho berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin. Ia melihat Jaejoong sedang pulas tertidur. Ia mendekati namja cantik yang masih meutup matanya.

Yunho duduk di pingiran tenpat tidur dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. "Gomawo" bisik Yunho.

.

.

"Yun, aku bisa menjelaskannya?" Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan pada Yunho.

"PERGI!" usir Yunho dengan tatapan dingin.

"Yun, aku..." mata Jaejoong sudah berkaca-kaca.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU" Teriak Yunho yang meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menangis dalam diam.

"Yun, mianhae.."

.

.

"Hahhahaha... Yunho tidak akan pernah tahu" kata Ahra pada seseorang dalam telepon itu.

"..."

" Ini adalah anakmu, Eunjae" kata Ahra

Yunho yang mendengarkan itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sakit. Saat mendengar orang yang kini ia sayangi mengkhianatinya.

.

.

"HALMONIE PUAS, MELIHAT ISTRIKU TERBARING LEMAH" Marah Yunho pada Halmonie Jung.

"..."

"Jangan pernah mendekati istriku atau kalian akan mengetahui akibatnya" ancam Yunho pergi meninggalkan Ahra, Halmoni Jung, dan Mrs. Jung.

.

.

_PLAAKK_

Sebuah tamparan dari Halmonie Jung membuat rumah megah itu menjadi dingin dan sunyi. Halmonie Jung kini mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

"PERGI! DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENAMPAKKAN WAJAHMU" kata Halmonie Jung pada Ahra saat ia mengetahui Ahra telah membohonginya.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae..." Yunho mengeratkan pelukkannya

"Yun, bogoshipo" guman Jaejoong yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Yunho.

Yoochun dan Haraboji Kim tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan itu saling melepaskan rindu mereka.

.

.

_Sungguh aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mengenalmu. Telah membutuhkanmu. Dan telah mencintaimu. Karena pada akhirnya aku mampu awalnya aku bukan untukmu tapi kau yang memilihku untuk bersamamu. Gomawo._

_KIM JAEJOONG_

.

.

_Karena aku belajar untuk bisa mencintaimu. Karena kau yang telah mengajarkanku untuk bisa mencintaimu. Dan karena kau-lah aku selalu menginginkanmu. Karena kau adalah sebagian dari hidupku. Saranghaae, Kim Jaejoong._

_JUNG YUNHO_

**FF Yoori bakalan Yoori repost kembali ^^ kemarin Yoori hapus karena ada pemberitahuan dari admin FFN jadi Yoori alihkan ke blog **** Tapi sekarang kalian bisa berteman sama Yoori di via FB di : Yoori Michiyo dan Twitter : Yoori_Michiyo. Semua FF akan Yoori repost di sana dan di FFN juga jadi jangan khawatir ^^ setidaknya meskipun di FFN nanti di hapus Yoori bisa ngepost FF Yoori di FB dan blog Yoori. **


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Two Love / YAOI

Chapter : 1/ 4

Author : Ny. Park a.k.a Little YooRi

Pair : Yunjae, YunSu,YooSu, ChangKyu dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

.

.

"**KEBAHAGIAAN JUGA BISA DIDAPAT DENGAN CARA MEMBAHAGIAKAN ORANG LAIN"**

.

.

Yunho adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal yang telah merambah dunia hiburan. Yunho yang piawai dengan bernyanyi dan bermain musik. Selain itu Yunho juga dikenal dengan namja yang tampan.

Tak heran banyak yeoja yang menggilainya. Termasuk Jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang menggilai Yunho. Yunho selalu bernyanyi dari satu panggung ke panggung lain.

**YUNHO POV**

Aku telah menyelesaikan acara _fanmeeting_ku hari ini. Begitu melelahkan namun sangat menyenangkan ketika aku bertemu dengan para fans-ku. Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong hotel menuju kamar yang telah di sediakan oleh pihak panitia.

Yoochun manager-ku yang selalu setia menemaniku. Manager yang juga merangkap sebagai _bodyguard_. Dia merupakan hyungku. Aku selalu mendengarkan pendapatnya ketika aku mulai jenuh dengan dunia hiburan.

Owh, ya perkenalkan aku Jung Yunho. Seorang penyanyi yang akhir-akhir ini mulai di gilai banyak yeoja. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai di dunia hiburan ini.

Ini berawal dari acara ulang tahun teman-ku. Aku yang memang menyukai dunia tarik suara pada saat ia berulang tahun aku di suruh bernyanyi oleh mereka. Saat itu aku tidak tahu jika ada salah satu _agency_ yang memperhatikanku. Setelah selesai bernyanyi ia mendatangiku dan menawarkan sesuatu yang menurutku itu adalah sebuah mimpi terindah. Aku tidak pernah memiliki bayangan bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi.

"Yun, istirahatlah" Yoochun Hyung membuka kamarku.

"Ne, hyung" jawabku.

"Besok kita akan ada _show_ lagi" Yoochun hyung meninggalkanku.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar hotelku. Aku ingin beristirahat, lelah sekali hari ini. Aku ingin segera mati dan tidur. Namun langkahku berhenti saat...

"Hei..." suara lembut seorang _namja_ yang membuatku merinding.

"..."

"Anyeong" sahutnya lagi. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat tahu siapa yang menyapaku. Dia seperti seorang _sasaeng_ fans. Ini...

"Anyeong, Yunho" senyum-nya mengembang dari bibir _plum-_nya.

"Kau..." kataku yang masih _shock_.

"Hehehehe... Yunho, aku fans-mu" dia menangkup wajah kecilku.

" Keluar" kataku dingin kepadanya.

"Huh, takut..." jawabnya.

Aku manarik kasar dirinya hingga menuju pintu kamar hotelku. " Keluar dan jangan ganggu aku".

"Sombong sekali. Aku kan fans-mu" namja cantik itu kembali berjalan masuk ke kamarku.

_Sret..._

Aku menariknya dengan kasar. "KELUAR!" sahutku dingin dan tegas.

"Oke... Oke... Aku keluar, tapi besok kita akan bertemu lagi, otte?" kata namja itu keluar dari kamarku.

_CUP_

Dia menciumku bahkan aku mematung di buatnya. Dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya tapi kenapa jantungku berasa berdetak lebih kencang dua kali lipat.

**YUNHO POV END**

Jaejoong, nama namja cantik itu keluar dari lobby hotel milik keluarganya di daerah Chungnam. Senyum Jaejoong terus berkembang saat ia memasukki mobil.

" Jalan, Pak Han" perintah Jaejoong pada supir pribadi keluarganya.

"Baik, Tuan muda" .

Jaejoong selalu tersenyum membuat Pak Han melihat melewati kaca spion dalam mobilnya. Tidak biasanya Tuan muda-nya akan bersikap seperti ini.

Jaejoong melihat arah luar dari kaca mobilnya. Mobilnya melaju menuju kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Tuan, Tuan besar sudah pulang dari perjalanannya".

"Eum..."

"Tuan, tidak merindukannya?"

"Pak Han, aku merindukan Haraboji jadi biarkanlah Haraboji yang menungguku" Jaejoong masih setia melihat pemandangan ke arah jendela.

Mobil Jaejoong berhenti di depan rumah yang megah milik keluarga Kim. Jaejoong masuk kedalam dengan berlari. Namja cantik ini di sambut oleh maid yang menundukkan badannya memberikan hormat.

"Joongie jangan berlari" Bibi Cho pengasuh Jaejoong sejak kecil.

"Bi, Kakek mana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Pangeran kecil Haraboji merindukan Haraboji, eoh?" seorang namja paruh baya berdiri di atas tangga sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"HARABOJI" pekik Jaejoong yang berlari dan memeluk Haraboji Kim.

"Eung... Joongie Haraboji sudah besar, ne".

"Joongie kan sudah 19 tahun, Haraboji" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Eum, Haraboji percaya. Otte?" Haraboji Kim mencubit pipi gembil Jaejoong yang di gembungkan.

"Haraboji, pulang eoh? Mau menemani Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong imut.

"Mungkin" jawab Haraboji Kim singkat.

"Aniya, Haraboji nggak boleh kemana-mana? Pokoknya Haraboji harus temanin Joongie".

Jaejoong tinggal bersama dengan Haraboji Kim, karena kedua orang tua Jaejoong sudah tiada. Mr. Kim yang kecelakaan pesawat dan Mrs. Kim yang meninggal karena melahirkan Jaejoong mengalami pendarahan yang hebat.

Meskipun usia Haraboji Kim sudah menginjak usia 55 tahun namu Haraboji Kim harus mengurus perusahaan milik keluarga yang sebentar lagi akan di limpahkan kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merupakan cucu dan keluarga Haraboji Kim satu-satunya. Jadi jangan heran jika Jaejoong manja dengan Haraboji Kim. Karena sedari kecil Jaejoong selalu di tinggal oleh Haraboji Kim untuk mengurus perusahaan yang tersebar di daratan Eropa, Amerika dan Asia.

Haraboji Kim selalu menuruti segala permintaan Jaejoong. Apapun, karena Haraboji Kim selalu merasa bersalah, Jaejoong selalu tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang seperti anak-anak yang lain.

Karena Jaejoong berbeda dengan yang lain.

Junsu duduk di balkon _apartement_-nya di Seoul. Memencet-mencet ponsel yang sedang ia pegang. Mencari nomer seseorang yang ingin ia hubungi.

"_Maaf, nomer yang anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan"._

Junsu tidak bisa menelpon seseorang yang sedang ia rindukan. Berkali-kali menghela nafas.

"Yun, kau sedang apa?"

Junsu adalah kekasih Yunho yang selalu setia menunggu sang pacar. Yunho yang selalu sibuk dengan jadwal yang padat membuat Junsu selalu setia menunggunya untuk di telpon oleh sang pacar.

Terkadang Junsu ingin sekali menelpon Yunho namun tidak bisa karena waktu Yunho selalu tersita oleh show.

Saat ini Yunho sedang mengadakan _fanmeeting_ di tempat yang berbeda. Jaejoong hari ini datang ke acara Yunho seperti biasanya. Jaejoong adalah fans setia Yunho sejak Yunho debut. Ntahlah sejak kapan Jaejoong menjadi _penguntit_ dari Yunho.

Jaejoong berada di tempat duduk VIP dengan setia melantunkan lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang Jung Yunho. Bersama dengan fans yang lain bedanya kali ini Jaejoong adalah tamu kehormatan bagi panitia penyelenggara. Sebab yang mengundang seorang Jung Yunho adalah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong adalah cucu dari seorang kolongmerat yang memiliki perusahaan di bidang tekstil, elektronik, bahkan otomotif di beberapa negara yang ada di dunia. Karena obsesinya terhada seorang Jung Yunho-lah yang membuat dirinya selalu pergi ketika Yunho mengadakan _fanmeeting_.

Kemarin ia sudah bertatap langsung pada Yunho. Ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang terpancar di sana. Melihat tatapan hangat seorang Yunho. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Itu-lah yang dirasakan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Acara _fanmeeting_ sebentar lagi akan selesai. Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Menuju arah belakang panggung. Ingin bertemu dengan idola-nya,eoh ?

Yoochun membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat karena kedatangan Jaejoong. Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Kim yang selalu masuk dalam berita bisnis. Kecuali Jaejoong. Yah, Haraboji Kim selalu menyembunyikan Jaejoong dari media pemberitaan. Simpel sih alasannya Haraboji Kim tidak mau cucu kesayangannya tersakiti oleh kabar media.

Namun belakangan ini Haraboji Kim selalu membawa Jaejoong setiap pertemuan rekan bisnisnya. Karena menurut sekertaris Haraboji Kim, sudah saatnya Jaejoong di tunjukkan di depan publik.

"Hyung" sapa Jaejoong pada Yoochun.

"Nde" senyum Yoochun mengembang saat Jaejoong memegang bahunya.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Apa kau benar ingin menemui Yunho?" tanya Yoochun menatap wajah Jaejoong.

"Oh, ne" kata Jaejoong malu-malu.

Yunho memberikan penghormatan kepada para fans-nya untuk terakhir kalinya setelah ia melakukan _fanmeeting _kurang lebih 2 jam. Kemudian dia masuk ke belakang _stage_ untuk menyambut para _staff _ yang sudah berhasil membuat _fanmeeting_ ini berjalan dengan lancar.

Yunho menghampiri Yoochun yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dengan gelak tawa yang sulit diartikan. Namja yang memunggungi-nya dengan rambut warna merah (bayangin Jaejoong rambut yang pas fanmeeting di Taiwan). Yunho baru kali ini melihat Yoochun sang manager tertawa seperti itu.

Langkahnya berhenti saat ia mengenali namja yang sedang berbicara dengan Yoochun. Yunho menghela nafas panjang menyadari _sasaeng_ yang kemarin masuk ke dalam kamar hotelnya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin ketika melihat namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong jangan ditanya wajahnya berubah menjadi ceria ketika Yunho menghampiri-nya dan Yoochun. Wajah Jaejoong berubah ketika melihat raut wajah Yunho datar dan dingin. Wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Yun, perkenalkan ini Jaejoong" Yoochun memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Eum..." wajah Yunho menghadap arah lain tidak menatap Jaejoong.

"Hai, Kim Jae..."

"Aku tahu dan kau sudah tau namaku bukan" potong Yunho dingin.

"Jaejoong mau mengajakmu jalan mengelilingi Chungnam" kata Yoochun yang melihat raut wajah Yunho tak biasanya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku sibuk" Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Jae..."

"Biar aku saja, Hyung" kata Jaejoong mengejar Yunho yang akan masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho dari belakang berusaha mensejajarkan langkah Yunho, Jaejoong sedikit berlari kecil.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Eung..."

"Sudah aku katakan aku sibuk, lebih baik kau pulang" kata Yunho dingin menghadap ke wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya memainkan baju warna merah yang ia gunakan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku..."

"Ingat, Jaejoong aku sungguh lelah sebaiknya kau pulang" Yunho membalikkan badannya pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Huh...! Dasar..." Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya masih mengikuti Yunho sambil mengerucutkan kakinya.

Yunho yang merasa diikuti kembali kemudian membalikkan badannya lagi. Jengah diikuti oleh fans yang menurut dia adalah fans yang tidak wajar.

"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU" bentak Yunho.

Jaejoong terkejut dengan sikap Yunho, ia menghentikan langkahnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Yunho-ssi ada sebuah panggilan di hp-mu" ujar salah satu _staff_ yang memberikan telpon pada Yunho.

Jaejoong masih terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Dia takut dengan bentakkan Yunho. Seumur hidupnya orang-orang tidak pernah membentaknya bahkan sekalipun Haraboji Kim.

Yunho mengambil _handphone_ yang di berikan oleh _staff_ dan meninggalkan Jaejoong. Yang tanpa ia sadari Jaejoong telah menangis dalam diam.

"Yeoboseyo" Yunho mengangkat telpon yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"..."

"Ah, ne Changy" senyuman manis terlukis dalam bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho.

"..."

"Kau merindukanku,eoh?"

"..."

"Ne, mungkin lusa aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Kita akan bertemu ne" kata Yunho.

"..."

"Saranghae.." Yunho menutup telponya.

Tidak tahukah kau Jung Yunho ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapanmu dengan tangan yang mengepal dibelakangmu.

Jaejoong berlari sambil menangis sesegukkan tidak menyangka bahwa sikap Yunho akan seperti itu. Menabrak orang-orang yang baru keluar gedung _fanmeeting_. Jaejoong terduduk di bangku taman depan gendung dengan airmata yang berurai.

Salahkah dia yang menyukai seorang Yunho. Meskipun rasa cintanya salah. Meskipun ia menginginkan Yunho. Dia hanya seorang manusia yang menginginkan cinta dengan orang yang ia cintai. Dan orang itu adalah Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tangisnya semakin pecah saat ia melihat mobil Yunho pergi meninggalkan gedung _fanmeeting_. Tanpa di sadari ada dua orang yang menghentikan langkahnya di depan Jaejoong.

"Jae hyung..." ujar seorang namja dengan wajah kekanak-kanakkan.

Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya yang tadi menyeruak keluar dari mata bulatnya. "Chang..." kata Jaejoong sesegukkan.

"Hyung, waeyo?" tanya namja disebelah Changmin.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Changmin lagi yang duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Gwenchana" lirih Jaejoong dengan suara serak.

Changmin memeluk Jaejoong yang merupakan teman kecilnya. Changmin sudah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai Hyung-nya. Changmin mengetahui segala sifat Jaejoong. Changmin merupakan anak dari relasi teman kerja Haraboji Kim yaitu kakek Jaejoong. Changmin selalu menemani hari-hari Jaejoong. Tapi namja kekanakkan ini sudah 4 tahun menetap di Amerika karena harus mengikuti orang tuanya yang mengurus perusahaan disna.

Changmin kembali ke Chungnam untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Awalnya orang tuanya menolak Changmi kembali ke Korea. Tapi Changmin bersih keras untuk sekolah di Korea karena ia merindukan Jaejoong.

Sementara Kyuhyun namja yang berada di sebelah Changmin merupakan kekasih dari Changmin. Kyuhyun merupakan anak dari pengasuh Jaejoong, Bibi Cho. Kyuhyun 3 tahun lebih muda dari Jaejoong. Kyuhyun menganggap Jaejoong sebagai Hyung-nya juga bahkan Kyuhyun sangat sayang pada Jaejoong.

Tapi setelah Changmin pergi 4 tahun yang lalu ke Amerika, Kyuhyun mendapatkan beasiswa pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang. Jadi selama 4 tahun mereka berdua tidak bisa menemani Jaejoong.

"Hyung" panggil Changmin.

"Min-ah" Jaejoong menghambur ke pelukkan Changmin.

"Hyung" lirih Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya mengangguk.

"Hiks...hiks... Sakit, Min-ah" kata Jaejoong sesegukkan menumpahkan rasa sedihnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong. Sedih rasanya melihat Jaejoong seperti ini.

"A...ku... Hiks...hikss... Kyunnie" tangis Jaejoong semakin pecah.

"Uljima ne..." Changmin masih memeluk Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun juga memeluk Jaejoong. Mereka berdua ingin merasakan kesedihan apa yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

_Syuungg_

_Bruk_

Jaejoong pingsan. Untung dengan sigap Changmin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Kyuhyun membantu Changmin menggendong Jaejoong yang sedang pingsan. Changmin menghela nafas panjang saat melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong.

"Darah..." lirih Changmin.

Changmin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kyuhyun berada di kursi belakang sambil membekap mulut Jaejoong dengan sapu tangan Changmin. Changmi seperti orang gila menyetir mobil yang ia bawa. Kyuhyun sudah menangis melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang lemah.

"Minnie, cepat nadi Hyung" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyu... Ne..." Changmin menghapus airmatanya dengan tangannya ketika airmata itu meluncur dengan sendirinya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun berhenti di rumah sakit _Shinki_ _Hospital_. Segera Changmin menggendong Jaejoong di punggungnya. Kyuhyun mengikuti Changmi dari belakang. Baju Kyuhyun sudah banyak bercak darah.

Dokter Choi selaku dokter pribadi keluarga Kim terkejut saat melihat Changmin menggendong seseorang di punggunya. Ia meyakini bahwa orang itu adalah Jaejoong. Dengan sigap Dokter Choi berlari ke Changmin.

"Min, ada apa?"

"Dokter Choi, Hyung tiba-tiba pingsan dan mengeluarkan darah" kata Changmin.

"Bawa dia keruanganku" Dokter Choi dengan sigap menyuruh Changmin membawa Jaejoong ke ruangannya.

Changmin dan Kyuhun menunggu di luar ruangan Dokter Choi yang sedang memeriksa Jaejoong. Changmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang bergetar dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Kyu..." panggil Changmin.

"Min, aku takut terjadi apa-apa sama Hyung" lirih Kyuhyun yang sudah meneteskan airmatanya. Tubuhnya sudah bergetar tanpa terasa.

Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Seperti 4 tahun yang lalu saat Jaejoong seperti ini mereka berdua pasti selalu setia menunggunya. Mungkin Jaejoong terlihat kuat di luar namun ia terlihat rapuh di dalam ini-lah Kim Jaejoong dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan orang yang ia sayangi.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun paham itu, Jaejoong berpura-pura kuat dan bahagia tapi di dalam dirinya ia merasa kesepian. Jaejoong berbeda dengan namja lainnya. Berbeda dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong adalah namja lemah yang harus di lindungi. Karena Haraboji Kim tidak bisa menjaga Jaejoong 24 jam penuh.

Kyuhyun masih terisak menangis dalam pelukkan Changmin. Changmin masih setia memeluk Kyuhyun. Meskipun Changmin menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan lemahnya di depan Kyuhyun. Changmin berusaha menahan tangisnya demi Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong.

_Clek_

Pintu ruangan Dokter Choi terbuka menampakkan sosok namja separuh baya dengan menggunakan jas putihnya. Dokter Choi melepas kaca mata yang ia gunakan. Changmin dan Kyuhyun menghampiri Dokter Choi.

"Joongie kelelahan. Dia juga terlihat stress makanya penyakitnya kambuh lagi" kata Dokter Choi.

"Aku akan menghubungi Kakeknya" Dokter Choi meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku.

Yup, Jaejoong sedari kecil memiliki penyakit kanker keturunan dari Umma-nya. Jaejoong tidak boleh terlalu lelah untuk berpikir bahkan untuk berpergian kemana pun. Haraboji Kim tidak pernah membolehkan Jaejoong untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berat bahkan berpikir saja Haraboji Kim selalu tidak membolehkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak pernah keluar rumah ataupun sekolah seperti anak biasanya. Dia selalu mendapatkan fasilitas _home schooling_ di kediamannya. Jadi, jangan salahkan Jaejoong yang terkadang manja pada Harabojinya. Karena semua fasilitas selalu ia dapatkan kecuali hanya satu Cinta.

Jaejoong selalu kesepian ketika Haraboji Kim pergi untuk berkunjung ke anak perusahaan yang ada di Eropa, Asia, dan Amerika. Haraboji Kim selalu melarang Jaejoong untuk ikut. Jangankan ikut Jaejoong sekolah di luar saja tidak di bolehkan.

Kondisi Jaejoong berbeda dengan kondisi namja yang lainnya. Seharusnya namja berusia-nya menikmati masa remaja yang indah. Namun berbeda dengan Jaejoong ketika 'penyakitnya' kambuh mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus _bed rest_ di tempat tidur.

Dokter Choi selalu melarang Jaejoong beraktivitas yang berat karena akan membuat dirinya kelelahan.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan Dokter Choi diruangan itu terdapat meja pratik dan kursi lalu sofa dan tempat tidur pasien. Kyuhyun mendekati Jaejoong yang masih memegangi kepalanya. Tangan kanannya terdapat jarum infus seperti biasa.

"Hyung.." Lirih Kyuhyun. Changmin mengikuti di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Eung, sakit" kata Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya yang pening.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong memberikan kekuatan pada Jaejoong. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari ketiganya. Keheningan yang mereka bertiga rasakan.

"Kyu, kita pulang, otte?" Jaejoong memecahkan suasana keheningan itu.

"Tunggu habis dulu infusnya ne, Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun yang masih menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menggangguk lemah.

Changmin menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah megah keluarga Kim. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong dan memapahnya dengan pelan-pelan. Changmin mengikuti dari belakang.

"Tuan muda, waeyo?" tanya Bibi Cho-Umma-Kyuhyun.

"Umma, tadi..."

Bibi Cho hanya menggangguk paham apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Bibi Cho segera menuntun Jaejoong ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan sesuatu.

Kamar Jaejoong yang cukup luas. Terdapat sofa, tempat tidur, lemari yang cukup besar dan beberapa barang kesukaan Jaejoong yaitu gajah dan Hello kitty. Kamar yang di desain untuk Jaejoong. Pernak-pernik gajah dan Hello kitty menghiasi kamar Tuan muda Jaejoong.

Bibi Cho dan Kyuhyun membawa Jaejoong ke tempat tidur. Merebahkan Jaejoong di tempat tidurnya. Bibi Cho menyelimuti Jaejoong yang masih terlihat pucat. Bibi Cho, Kyuhyun dan Changmin ingin pergi agar Jaejoong beristirahat, namun...

"Kyu, Min... Jangan pergi" lirih Jaejoong dengan suara yang lemah sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap umma-nya dan di sertai anggukkan oleh Bibi Cho. Changmin hanya tersenyum getir mendengar suara Jaejoong.

"Kami akan menemanimu, Hyung. Istirahatlah" kata Kyuhyun duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Jangan pergi ne, saat aku membuka mataku".

"Eum, kami tidak akan pergi lagi, Hyung" tanpa sengaja airmata Changmin meyeruak begitu saja. Jaejoong hanya menggangguk lemah dan memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat keadaan Jaejoong, yang semakin hari semakin lemah. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat. Mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Jaejoong. Menggembalikan waktu 4 tahun yang hilang dulu.

Dulu waktu mereka masing-masing akan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa pamit. Saat itu Jaejoong sedang koma. Antara hidup dan mati. Karena 'penyakit' yang di derita Jaejoong kambuh dan mengakibatkannya koma selama 2 minggu.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang terpaksa meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa pamit dan mengatakan ucapan perpisahaan merasa bersalah. Karena pada saat Jaejoong membuka matanya dia menjadi sosok yang pendiam tak mengatakan sesuatu apapun. Jaejoong ingin sekali mengunjungi Changmin ataupun Kyuhyun namun Haraboji Kim melarangnya.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada siapapun. Sampai pada akhirnya satu bulan yang lalu Kyuhyun dan Changmin kembali pada Jaejoong. Dua sahabat sekaligus _dongsaeng_ Jaejoong.

Yunho sedang duduk di beranda kamar hotelnya sambil melihat-lihat isi ponselnya yang berisi foto dirinya dan Junsu. Yunho tersenyum saat ia melihat foto-foto itu. Rindu dengan kekasih, eoh?

Sudah satu bulan Yunho belum bertemu dengan Junsu. Karena aktivitasnya sebagai seorang penyanyi yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkencan dengan Junsu lagi.

Yup, Junsu adalah namja imut sekaligus pacar Yunho yang begitu sabar menunggunya dan pengertian. Itu-lah yang membuat Yunho selalu mempertahankan Junsu. Junsu selau menyambutnya dengan senyuman ketika Yunho bisa bertemu dengan Junsu.

Apalagi banyak yeoja yang menggilainya. Junsu masih tetap berada di dekatnya tanpa cemburu sedikit pun, Junsu tahu Yunho hanya miliknya. Karena Yunho hanya mencintainya.

"Yun..." seseorang memecahkan keheningan dan senyuman Yunho.

"Ah, Hyung. Waeyo?" tanya Yunho pada Yoochun yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Yun, apa yang kau katakan pada Jaejoong?"

"Oh, aku hanya bilang jangan menggangguku" kata Yunho acuh.

"MWO?" Yoochun terkejut dengan sikap Yunho yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Yun, kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Nugu?" tanya Yunho polos.

"Yun, dia yang mengundangmu ke sini. Dia Kim Jaejoong anak pengusaha kolongmerat. Cucu tunggal dari Kim Grup" jelas Yoochun yang membuat Yunho membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo?" kali ini Yunho yang terkejut.

"Aissshhh! Jung Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" Yoochun memukul jidatnya sendiri.

"Mian...hae...Hyung, aku tidak tahu".

"Arasso, kamu tidak tahu karena memang kehidupan Jaejoong tidak pernah di ekspos karena Presdir Kim yang tidak menginginkannya" kata Yoochun yang duduk di samping Yunho.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menghubunginya namun _handphone_-nya tidak aktif".

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomer _handphone _Jaejoong? Aku ingin meminta maaf, Hyung" kata Yunho.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa menghubunginya ne" kata Yoochun yang di sambut anggukan oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong di bawa oleh Haraboji Kim ke Seoul. Haraboji Kim sudah mengetahui kondisi terkahir Jaejoong dari Dokter Choi. Kemarin saat Haraboji Kim berada di Paris, Dokter Choi menghubunginya dan memberitahu keadaan Jaejoong. Tanpa berpikir panjang Haraboji Kim pulang menggunakan pesawat pribadi miliknya.

Dokter Choi menyarankan agar Jaejoong dibawa ke rumah sakit Seoul untuk memastikan keadaannya. Awalnya Jaejoong menolak. Tapi akhirnya ia mengiyakan dnegan syarat Kyuhyun dan Changmin mau ikut bersamanya. Terpaksa Haraboji Kim memboyong Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang duduk di bangku taman rumahnya sambil membaca buku. Tidak seperti kemarin wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya lemah. Tenggelam dengan membaca buku tanpa sadar sebuah nomer asing masuk ke _handphone-_nya.

'_Eoh, nomer siapa ini'_ batinnya.

"Nuguseyo?" Jaejoong mengangkatnya.

"..."

"Yunho" wajah Jaejoong kembali bersinar dan bersemangat.

"..."

"Nde, aku akan segera ke sana" Jaejoong terlonjak kegirangan karena di ajak Yunho makan siang. Siapa yang tidak senang orang yang kau sukai mengajak makan diluar, eoh?

Jaejoong berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Menaikki tangga rumahnya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Tidak lupa dengan senyuman yang menghiasinya. Membuat Changmin saat itu yang berada di dapur bersama Bibi Cho menatap bingung dan mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan.

Jaejoong membuka lemari pakaian miliknya. Memilih baju yang akan ia gunakan siang ini. Jaejoong mengeluarkan semua isi pakaiannya yang ada di lemari pakaian. Jaejoong beranggapan bahwa baju yang ada di lemarinya tidak ada yang cocok.

_Clek_

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong. Lalu mengeryitkan dahi-nya melihat kamar Jaejoong yang berantakkan dengan pakaian yang bertebaran.

"Kyunnie, ottoekke? Semua pakaianku tidak ada yang cocok" kata Jaejoong menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yunho mengajakku makan siang" girang Jaejoong.

"Eoh, Yunho. Jung Yunho yang penyanyi itu" kata Kyuhyun yang terkejut. Jaejoong hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun menyelidiki wajah Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong hanya tersipu malu.

"Kyunnie, ayo pilihkan baju untuk Joongie" kata Jaejoong manja.

"Ne, bagaimana jika ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. " Celana jeans, dengan kaos V-neck biru dan cardigan coklat. Sepertinya cocok" sambung Kyuhyun yang menaruh pakaian itu di atas tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Oke" jawab Jaejoong setuju.

**JAEJOONG POV **

Hari ini aku sangat bahagia sekali karena Yunho menghubungiku dan mengajakku untuk makan siang. Untung saja aku sudah berada di Seoul. Ehm, hari ini cuaca kota Seoul sangat cerah dari biasanya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki memasukki cafe yang di rekomendasikan oleh Yunho. Senyumku mengembang tanpa henti mengingat hari ini benar-benar bersejarah dalam hidupku.

Kyuhun dan Changmin sedang menungguku di mobil yang terpakir di luar cafe. Awalnya aku ingin pergi sendiri tapi Changmin memaksa untuk ikut. Mau tidak mau aku mengiyakanya dari pada tidak di izinkan oleh Bibi Cho.

Aku melihat Yunho duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela. Aku menghampirinya. Hari ini ia menggunakan pakaian _casual_, dia terlihat sangat tampan. Yunho.

Bibir hati Yunho melengkungkan senyumannya saat aku berdiri didepannya. Jatungku berdetang sangat kencang melihat senyumannya. Yunho terlihat sempurna hari ini, ani?

"Jae, kau sudah datang?" tanyanya dan aku hanya menganggukan mengiyakan. "Duduklah" sambungnya.

Aku duduk menghadapnya dan masih memperhatikan Yunho dengan seksama. Pipi-ku memanas saat mata kami bertemu. Aku belum bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun pada Yunho. Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini.

**JAEJOONG POV END**

Seorang pelayang cafe menghampiri Jajeoong dan Yunho. Menyerahkan menu makanan. Yunho membolak-balik menu makanan yang ia pegang. Jaejoong masih terpaku dengan sosok Yunho yang ada di depannya.

Seakan-akan ia terhipnotis dengan ketampanan Yunho. Senyuman masih terpatri di bibir _plum_ merah merekah milik Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin memesan apa, Jae?" tanya Yunho.

"Sama sepertimu" jawab Jaejoong matanya tak lepas dari wajah Jaejoong.

"Baiklah" Yunho memesan menu makan siang kepada pelayan.

Hening. Itu-lah yang dirasakan keduanya saat pelayan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tanpa ada kata apapun. Yunho sibuk dengan pikirannya ingin memulai dari mana. Sementara Jaejoong merasa sangat senang bisa berada di dekat dengan Yunho.

Yunho terpaku saat Jaejoong menatapnya. Tiba-tiba saja ada desiran aneh yang merambat hatinya ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong dari dekat. Ntahlah perasaan aneh yang merasuk dalam hatinya.

Keheningan mereka terpecah saat seseorang datang menghampiri mereka berdua yang membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Honey..." suara lumba-lumba yangmemecahkan keheningan antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

_Cup_

Junsu mencium pipi Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Jaejoong menggenggam ujung _cardigan_-nya dengan erat. Marah. Jaejoong terlihat marah karena ada seseorang yang seenaknya mencium Yunho seenaknya.

"Kau lama menungguku, Honey" kata Junsu lagi.

"Ehm, tidak sayang" Yunho tersenyum pada Junsu.

"Ah, Honey siapa dia?" tanya Junsu saat melihat ada seseorang di depannya.

"Su-ie, perkenalkan dia Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong perkenalkan dia Junsu" kata Yunho memperkenalkan Junsu pada Jaejoong.

"Annyeong, Junsu imnida. Tunangan Yunho".

**T.B.C**

**SEE NEXT CHAP ^.^**


End file.
